Bellboy
Biolizard28 74. Bellboy Nothing special about this guy. They didn't even bother giving him a name. At least he was moderately fun to talk to... ---- CantFaketheFunk 59. Bellboy Oh bellboy. He's a perv. He's also a wuss. I really don't have any strong feelings on him either way. ---- Cloud and Squall 48th: Bellboy Appearances: 1-2, 1-5 Favorite Quote: "Yes! Our reputation will swell as the hotel where the murderer used a wiretap!" Gatewater hotel being used for a wiretap. Reminds me of the Nixon incident. Just needed a Deepthroat somewhere. Speaking of Deepthroat, the way he reacted to April May was pretty good. I liked how he seemed to have a crush on her. His appearance in 1-5 was kind of random though. I mean doesn't he work at the Gatewater? He was a great witness. Didn't really lie. And he even provided an affidavit with ease. Didn't take him much to cooperate. That was quite nice. ---- DNEA 23. Bellboy Usually this writeup would be all about how awesome Bellboy is, but instead I'm going to treat you all to an excerpt of my latest Wendy Oldbag x Bellboy fanfiction! "Wendy, strip out of that suit... slowly," Bellboy said with lust in his eyes. Wendy Oldbag was his life and he was so overjoyed to finally have the time to... get with it with his lover. Wendy first removed her stuffy helmet... and then the alien transmitter(?)... and finally all her clot- rata-tat-tat-tat-tat... X_X ---- Naye745 63. Bellboy i dont really even know why he's this high lol i guess he was funny or something? ---- Paratroopa1 64. Bellboy I dunno, a lot of people like this guy, I don't really get it. I think his lines about how he wants to change the hotel's name to the MURDER MANOR or whatever it was called really hilarious, but otherwise I thought he was a pretty generic, forgettable witness. ---- SSBM_Guy 47. Bellboy http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/bellboy.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/aprilandbellboy.png Case(s): 1-2, 1-5 Awww yeah, Bellboy. Bellboy is totally awesome. Before there was de Killer, before there was Polly, there was the Bellboy. I mean, did anyone expect this? Did anyone expect to call the Bellboy from the Gatewater Hotel up to the stand? Also, the Bellboy is totally awesome and badass for bringing his tea set to court. That's awesome. Oh, and he totally wants April May and is not ashamed to admit it in court. That's what a real man does. Sure, it has nothing to do with the trial, but he'll still say he wants her. And lucky him. He manages to score with April for doing a simple thing like bringing tea to her room. ...Or cold tea. Or cold coffee. ...Cold...something. Yeah. Though, that's more because April is sort of a...er...whore. <_< But still, Bellboy is the man. Plus, he wrote the affidavit. And that causes Phoenix to meet REDD WHITE OF BLUECORP. So, yeah. Bellboy is awesome. He gets a cameo in 1-5 and that's awesome. Though, he should have totally gotten a cameo in 2-4. I mean, the murder took place in the Gatewater Hotel. There was no excuse for a lack of the Bellboy. Well, there was a Bellboy there...just it wasn't the same Bellboy from 1-2. But yeah, the Bellboy is cool. Yeah, he lacks a name. But you don't need a name to be awesome. Just look at Computer Society President from Haruhi. He lacks a name and he's my second favorite Haruhi character. Yeah. ---- transience 43. Bellboy - this guy's lame but I love his outfit - something about showing up to court with a tea set is cool - don't ask me why ---- WiggumFan267 45. Bellboy What a cool witness. He brings his tray to the stand!! Badasssssssss. And he's all like like lawl blush. I guess he too always told the truth, best he knew. And he was like "Oh yeah, Ms May was with A MAN dundundun". He has a lol picture with April when delivering the drink and he has a random cameo in JFA! (imagine if HE was de Killer.... awesome!) ---- Leonhart4 79. Gatewater Bellboy The Good: The guy's an amusing witness. He cooperates with an ease that I don't think any other person in the entire series does. He doesn't even have a problem writing you an affidavit! He basically told the truth as he saw it, and he basically kept the case going with his testimony. The Best: He came straight to court with that tea set and even stood on the witness stand with it. Guy's gotta love what he does and be a professional to do that! Seriously, I bet he managed to balance it even during the car ride to the courtroom. Plus, he looks like Alec Baldwin! The Bad: This guy is pretty annoying with his unending obsession with the wiretap and swelling the Gatewater Hotel's reputation. I bet this guy is single-handedly responsible for the creation of Gatewater Land. Who would go there? And what would you even do? The Worst: But even worse than that, the guy's obsessed with April May! But then again, I guess he's like every other guy when it comes to a "cute" girl flirting with you! Category:Fictional characters